A walk to remeberA delena remake version
by NinaProdz
Summary: After an accident Elena never forgave Damon. But now that he is in trouble and he needs Elena's help, will she ever go with her words back? Will now Damon fall in love? You shall see.
1. Chapter 1 The handcuffs

SO I am such a bad person! I haven't finished my other stories and I already came up with one, sorry. SO This is some sort of a walk to remeber re-make but starting with a different way, but in the middle you will see the resemblances, I hope you guys enjoy.

_**Everything can pull two people together, attraction, friendship, humor, or maybe but just maybe a school circumstance…**_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Dear computer, or virtual **Diary**… You know how these 3 years have been for me, I can't handle myself since the day my mom and brother Jeremy died in a car accident, I will never forgive myself for that, never.

Elena immediately has a cold shiver that ran's through her spine. It happens all the time… all the time she thinks about how selfish she was, there are things she wish she could have back, those are one of them.

* * *

**Flashback**

"C'mon Elena don't be a** freak** , join the group "

"Tyler Lockwood". Elena thought to herself, what an asshole. It was funny how he was always strong when he had his pack of, sociopaths : Stefan and Damon… but mostly Damon Salvatore the leader of the pack, but without them he was weak has a puppy.

How come every time, I went to a freaking place, there they were! This time was in a supermarket, the other day was in parking lot, it seems they follow me all the time, probably cause they don't have better things to do than annoying me.

This time only Tyler Lockwood and Stefan were there.

"Leave me alone" Elena turn around not giving a choice for them to respond.

Elena was heading towards the zone of cosmetic while Tyler and Stefan were following Elena watching from behind, though Elena didn't notice.

It has been a long time since she bought a lip gloss, but they were too expensive, something that she couldn't afford, at least while her mother was unemployed, things have been tuff .

Suddentely Tyler and Stefan appeared next to Elena calmly, that wasn't normal Elena thought.

"Hey –Lena we can pay that for you if you want us to, We know your situation and we are kind of pity of you" I could see they were almost laughing, that fake smile of Tyler's was disgusting, how dare he talking about my condition.

"I don't need anyone to be pity of me, ok?" This time Elena was trying to control herself from punching those jerks right here right now, but she knew she wasn't capable of… she knew better than anyone, that She was always the less braver.

"Oh C'mon –Lena you should take the offer, we are not this nice for you always."

Now Stefan took Tyler's words. Stefan was the youngest but the dumbest too. That stupid hair he liked to call: " The magic of the wind" was ridiculous, I never doubted for a second it was the magic of the wind, since his hair is all pushed back…(she almost laughed in her thoughts, but maybe wasn't a good idea)

"Stop calling me –Lena, I have a name… but since you are being friendly, which is pretty awkward , I accept that offer." What she could lose? they were actually being nice on their own way, and since they knew her condition there was nothing she could be afraid of.

"We are really happy you accepted, but… we … you know we are "guys" and I don't see myself buying a lip gloss so why don't you take the money and go pay, I only have credit card, you can take the money you need, just go there".

He pointed to the ATM , near the cosmetic section, while Elena took the credit card and left, taking the money she needed. The only thing Elena didn't notice was her bag… she left it with them.

"She is doomed" Stefan laughed so hard, that the death himself could be coming just to appreciate the fact that Elena was well… fucking doomed.

Elena was having some trouble on the ATM, but finally she made it, she headed towards Tyler and Stefan that were having her bag, on one hand pointing to her.

"Oh thanks I forgot it. Here it is Tyler the card. So.. I must go now?" She delivered the credit card in hands.

"Yea sure, no problem."

"You are being really nice to me, thanks guys, I owe you" Elena left screaming from far the last words:"I owe you". Has they stand there waiting for the big show to happen.

"Hey miss, here it is the money, anything else besides the lip gloss?" The woman smiled to Elena, that was genuine, I guess a lot of people can't compare too one of the fake smiles from Tyler.

"No thanks, That's all." Has she left, something like a »bip» started playing, and as she moved back and front, she realized it was coming from her. It was the alarm of security.

"Omg, sorry, I don't understand, the alarm must be broken." By now Elena was blushing, and she really didn't understand, until she looked at those assholes faces from far away.

They were laughing, laughing so hard that Elena could almost guess they had just done something.

"Miss can we check you bag please?" The security man head to Elena.

"Yes sure, I have nothing to hide."

"Than maybe you can explain me what this perfume is doing on your bag at the police officer station." The security man walked behind Elena, placing the handcuffs.

Elena was sweating. She couldn't believe in what they just done. Tears were falling one by one from Elena's face, as she felt the most stupid girl from earth , for believing in those jerks, an now she was being accused on something she didn't do. Worse when her parents find out.

-Flashback continues-

* * *

After one year she was finally happy to return school, even if she would find them… **_him_**.

Elena put on her best purple shirt. Was more like a corset with some imitation of diamonds circling the chest, and her black tight jeans that combined with her black and white all stars.

"Elena I got to get you to school hurry up". Elena was still brushing her hair when her father called out from downstairs. She knew he wasn't the same man as 3 years ago, she thought somehow he would always blame her.

"I'm coming dad, just a sec."

In 10 min they arrived, and Elena could see the blue Ferrari, that looked familiar too her. Yes of course, _**Damon's Salvatore car**_ . How much I hated him.

"Bye now dad" Elena said giving dad's a big kiss on his cheek.

"Bye –Lena"

"Geez, dad don't call me that. Love you"

"love you too –Lena." Elena smiled… she loved her dad but things would never go like they used to .

**Elena's POV**

And there he is Damon Salvatore, even thought I don't want to, my mind travels around his name, sound so philosophical. I am not blind, and I can curse myself for thinking this, but Damon Salvatore, is_** A**_ Man, with big "_**M**_" but only physically.

He had this glowing blue eyes that made every girl melt on the first look, his messy but sexy black hair, that could make the panties of any girl hot, and of course his smile or smirk, whatever you could call. The truth Is he never passed me unnoticed, but the hatred I have for him , blocks my mind from any other thoughts I could ever have on him.

* * *

Damon was on the corner of the hallway with all the girls drooling on him.

"Geez, don't they get tired?" Elena looked, a little bit jealous and rolled her eyes on the situation in front of her. Damon could see her from far away, and he passed by the girls who once were drooling over him, to reach Elena that was in attempt to open her lock.

"Elena Gilbert…" He said with satisfaction in his smile, and in his eyes, putting an alternate meaning on those two words.

"Damon Salvatore." She said on the same tone. Not giving much conversation she turned around, when he grabbed her arm.

"You are hurting me! I'm not your puppet anymore Damon."

She said heavily.

"What makes you think your not?" He said closing the space between their faces… **_almost_ **the space between.

"After everything you done to me, can't you just let me go?" Elena said trying to push her arm away that was still clinging to Damon's strong hand .

"I don't go with easy things-Lena, _**how could I ever let you go?**_" He said leaving Elena to talk to herself. Those seven words, made her think.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this was the first tast promise the next chapter will be better :)


	2. Chapter 2 A favor

_**"Dare you to move, dare you to move"**_

**My new chapter of the remake. So first I wanted to thank, to the reviews I got they are awesome thank you guys and I promised I would continue so here it is. This time you will understand what happened and Damon will talk to Elena after that little poor Delena chapter.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_**"I don't go with easy things-Lena, how could I ever let you go?"**_

Ok. Let me process all this. What did he just said? Why me? There's a lot of girls out there, that he can play with. The truth is that these 3 years I spent hiding in the shadow's, I became a lot more geek than I used to be, maybe that's the fact why he is always near me. I used to be their puppy "Elena make my math homework" "Elena make my English homework" "Elena don't forget to switch tests", it has always been like this, and apparently and thanks to Damon it's never going to end.

* * *

"Dad I'm Home." Elena said while entering the house and putting her bag on the floor, so she could turn on the lights of the kitchen. Everything seemed so quite, not even a single noise, only a message on the fridge.

"I'm having dinner with Susie, ask for pizza. Love ya **_–Dad_**"

After she read it she needed to repeat out loud what she had just read.

Susie was father's secretary for 5 years, and I bet she always had interest in my father, but obviously he was still having a wife. I hate this Susie person, she is such a fake, with her blond ponytail always dancing around, and always nosed. She never really liked me and the sentiment was mutual. I'm not even going to eat pizza, not in the mood, instead I rather go to my bed and wait for tomorrow.

_**Flahsback**_

"What? Yes Mr. Officer I understand, I'm heading to the station in 10 minutes."

"Mom, I have to meet some friends can you leave me there, it's on your way."

"Ok, hurry up, your sister has some explanations to give me."

In a hurry they left for the car, while Jeremy had to go back home, pick up the forgotten phone.

"Seat bell Jeremy." Pointing to Jeremy in disagreement.

They were heading towards the police station, when Elena's mother got a call.

"Oh, hey It's you, Im leaving Jeremy with some friends, Elena is in trouble, she is on the police station I am…"

_**"Mom look out!"**_

"Hello?Beth?Are you still there?"

**_Everything can happen one night when we last expect, and so did Elena thought._**

I'm so tired of this place, I didn't do anything wrong, and those bastards will pay me when I get out of here. Why my mom is taking so long? She will kill me, that's for sure. It's only me and the fucking officer, he is always staring at me like some kind of prisoner trying so hard to escape, which I am, but we cannot trust in these men today, Damon Salvatore and the pack are the prove of that.

Why in the hell am I always **thinking** about that creep even on my darkest places? Maybe because he is the reason why so many bad things happen in my life, first the kiss, then a fight, then I'm nothing but a puppet on his friends hands. That **kiss**…. He forced me to kiss him, how could he? It's not like I had hold back, he is a good kisser, but it was rough and he forced me to, I will never forgive him, I know so many girls who always wanted to be in my place, specially Caroline Forbes, his girlfriend, more like a trashy thing for Damon, still, she hated me for all the wrong reasons.

"Miss, your father called, something happened to your family. " I look forward in alert , my head was down before.

"What? What is it? Let me talk to him." I grabbed the grids of the cell like a prisoner.

"calm down, we are going to release you, your father is outside." He said opening the cell, it wasn't about time. But I was worried, what could have happen?

"Dad, what's going on?" I just had to run to him and hug him, like the world was about to over.

But then I see tears in his eyes, and it breaks my heart.

"I-I your mother."

"What is it?" I was crying my heart out, this couldn't be happening, I had a feeling something bad just showed up.

"She-a- had-accident, they done everything they could but she's gone."

"What you mean she's gone." I was crying and screaming, and punching my dad's chess, and I wanted her to be here, but then I realized Jer, wasn't here.

"She was heading here, when a Car crashed against your mother's." I can't believe she was heading here, and she died because of me, because of them.

"What about Jer.?Why isn't he here?" When my dad stared at me, with a face like, he didn't make it too, or something bad was coming, I knew, I knew already his answer.

"No, no, It's all my fault!" I buried my face on my father's chess, trying to hide the shame that I was feeling now and the hatred that I felt about them, but most of all the fact that I was tricked and I didn't even realized , that I caused this.

"shhshh." My dad shushed me, I was broken and I would never forgive those 3 little people that ruined my life.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

It has been 3 days since the school started and not a single wick of Damon's hair. I was happy about it, maybe he left town or something, better then stay here and haunt me for the rest of my life.

Maybe I just talked too soon. He just arrive school, I can see by the window of the classroom his blue Ferrari. Who couldn't notice? He thinks he is the best, dresses the best, wears the best, drives the best. And that annoys me so, so much, but why do I even care?

»Triiiiiiii» The lesson is over, "yey". The problem is I'm not that happy, I will have to get out of the classroom and face that jerk.

"Elena… May I talk to you for a sec.?" He came in a rush to me, like he was worried or something, not he's normal self for sure.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." I said, and it was kinda harsh, but I told him I wasn't doing their jobs anymore. So I turned around and continue walking down the hallway, while he followed me desperate, and not giving a single attention to Caroline, that was calling him far. I have to say I enjoy his attention for me, he is desirable… Elena concentrate on pushing him away please, focuse.

"Hey wait, I just need a favor a little one, please."

A little favor? That's what he called last time, the difference is he had just said please, so I'm guessing is something too serious.

"Ok, fine, just spit it out."

"In private." I looked at him once again, rolling my eyes, but there I wa,s heading towards the corner of a big rock, that was an historical monument from Mystic Falls. God knows why is here in school.

"Ok, we are here." I said, while I rest my back on the rock and he was right in front o me, really nervous, messing with his hair, but not for a sec he let being gorgeous.

"I have been missing classes, and now I may not finish this school year, and I need to go to University otherwise I… never mind, the thing is I need an excellent work paper about Mystic Falls mythological history and I don't know anyone better to help me with that than you. Oh and there's one thing missing too… I need to participate in this sort of musical blah thing, they are organizing, and since you are the main character and they choose me as one of the main character's I thought you could help me with the lines too."

"Are you finished Romeo?" I said, impressed on how much he needed to explain me, knowing it was no need for that, but how can I help him if he just hurts me all the time?

"Can you?" Omg he was making puppy eyes, and I melt with puppy eyes, the problem is his eyes were so blue, and … ok concentrate and just say no.

"I, What will I win with that?" Not exactly a no, but this works fine too.

"I will stop haunting you, or what you call." Interesting offer.

"Forever?" We were now face to face, it was intimidating.

"You know _**forever's to much**_-Lena." Omg he was smirking again!

"Why should anyone care if you go to University or not." Ok, I admit that was harsh but the truth is he was nothing but an asshole, and going to University? Please! Has he could.

"Actually, someone does, little miss I must irritate Damon, but It's not working." He was smilling…. Oh man that smile…

"Ok. Here's the deal, you will stop making fun of me and following me, and I will help you with everything you need. You will have lessons in my house, in school, and you have to make all that I say, Oh and make sure you will _**never fall in love with me**_."

"yea right, that **_will never happen , only in your dreams_**- Lena, but taking that I agree, with the part of you doing everything for me."

"Idiot." I turned around and has I was about to leave he grabbed my arm, pushing me to face him.

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow my house,3pm don't get late."

"But it's weekend."

"And…?"

* * *

_**So what guys think?**_

_**What about that kiss, that Elena doesn't talk much about? Will Damon fall for her?**_

_**Next chapter you will see how works the lessons with Elena.**_


	3. Chapter 3 I won't

_**SO here's a total chapter about Delena, they are really cute always messing and then being so sweet to each other. Wait until you see what was that kiss...**_

* * *

**_«So, so what, I am a Rockstar_**

**_I got my rock moves, and I don't need you_**

**_And guess what? I'm having more fun»_**

Every time that I wake up I use to get up and dance to this music but today, I'm so frustrated…I haven't told my dad Damon is coming for lessons, unfortunately he knows perfectly who Damon Salvatore is. He for sure will not accept and if that's the case, when my dad goes to work I call Damon to come over. "_**But let's not go to a war defeated."**_

I head down the stairs, and my father was making breakfast all shipper, maybe because of his "date" with Susie.

"That smells good." I smiled, I needed , the conversation was about to be hard, yet I gave him a kiss and a hug, to comfort before even started.

"You know I'm the master of pancakes."

"Good morning dad!" And I kissed him again, probably too much obvious. He stared at me, with that face…

"What is it- Lena, do you need something?" He said, putting the pancake perfectly toasted on my plate, while I just stare down to my hands on my lap.

"Hum… yea actually."

"Spit it out." He now was sitting next to me, waiting for a question.

"So, Damon Salvatore is having some trouble on his marks, he needs to go to university, and he needs a good work. I offer myself to help him, I thought it would be a good idea, to help him be a better person…" Such a good liar Elena.

" And…"

"And I told him he could come over and have lessons with me." I looked a little bit afraid on his answer.

"I thought you hated him." Oh and I do, more than anything, but I have to get a reason for my"offer".

"Oh, we got to an understanding. "

"Ok. Fine you can call him to come over, remember don't make things you don't want to."

"really? Thanks dad…. What? " don't make things you don't want too? Oh, no dad I'm not going to bed with Damon! Geez….

"I'm just saying, these guys ."

"No, It's nothing like dad, Damon is just my classmate, nothing else, but I can see you are really happy… was it the date with Susie?" Of course it isn't more than that… right?

" Actually I just woke up great."

"Dad!"

"Ok. Yes, it was pretty amazing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can see you hate her, for no reasons."

"Dad I have my own reasons, and if it means you will move on and be happy, then _**my reasons are not reasons anymore, are excuses."**_

"Thank you, you are the best of daughters."

"You don't have many daughters as far as I know." I went to hug him tightly.

It's almost 3 pm and, my father already went to work. I thought about dressing something different then my pajamas, but I only put a black jeans and a white tank top. No need much when you are with Damon, and we are just having lessons.

The thing is, I want to hate Damon so much, for what he did. But then I realize he didn't do anything to my family, as far as I know, it was only those jerks fault. Of course he influenced them, but their choices are their choices.

Once we kissed and, it wasn't bad so it doesn't count like something that I can't forgave him for.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Geez, what the hell? Stefan and Tyler alert, again!

"hey _**–Lena**_!" They head towards me, maybe some math work, or English work.

"What you want now?"

"It's not what we want, but what Damon wants." When they spelled Damon's name, I frozen, I never met him before, I mean, really… but I could see he was as bastard as Stefan and Tyler .

"What does he want?"

"The only thing he asked, was for you to follow us, so move your feet –Lena."

I head right behind them, actually I was afraid. I could run, but there were too many people watching, and they promised me if someone knew their games, I would pay for it.

"He is right there, behind the tree."

I saw a shadow, we couldn't see really well, he was a little far, but obviously waiting for me patiently.

"Ok, so I just go talk to him?"

"yes."

Has I was approaching, I felt something in my stomach different from what I felt ever before, I was afraid but anxious to met him…

Oh god he just turned around, _**his eyes…. His hair…. His body….**_ May I just pass out right now?

"You are Elena right?"

"Yes… I am." I was nervous he could tell, and the way I was sweating, OMG, I'm making full of myself, anyway I was awful… such a geek, with my glasses….

"My friends told me a lot about you…."

"Re-re-ally?"

Really? I mean, was it good?

"Yup, they told me you needed to be awaken."

"Excuse me? Awaken? I don't get it."

"oh, well, look at you? Those glasses, and you're way to talk, so geeky." He smirked.

"My glasses, are needed, and my way to talk? I'm right back home, Not nice to met you Damon." I was about to turn around, when he spoke.

"Wait, melodramatic. You just need to shake things up, I will make sure you do." He was coming more closer to me…

"well, I'm fine like this, so no thank you."

And It was when he kissed me, omg he really knows how to shake a girl up, his lips, were like the taste of heaven. I hadn't kiss many guys before, but he….

"Stop it Damon." I said between kisses, this was going too far, and it wasn't supposed to.

"I get what I want."

"Why me? Some sort of fetish about geeks? " I said again between rough kisses, they were fast and he didn't want me to breathe it seemed. I like it , but not this way.

"Get out of here!"

"What the hell Damon? You brought me here, you were being rough and that's not a way to treat a girl." I was crying, every tear was meaningful, I couldn't look at his eyes. He was a maniac, one minute he kisses me, then sends me to hell?

"You don't work for me Elena, maybe another time."

I just got a taste from hell...

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

The door bell rings and I'm sure It's Damon. By now I must be hyperventilating , I'm actually afraid of being alone with Damon.

Well I open the door, and I was damned right, it's him, and his normal self.

"You came earlier." I said smiling to him, my smile, but also making distance between the door and him outside.

"Yup 2 minutes earlier. Are you going to invite me in, or you rather me to stay outside?"

"I would ask you to stay outside, but then I would be rude, so please come in." Yup that was my fake voice, I was smirking, trying to answer the way he does.

"You have a beautiful home Elena."

"Thanks, but coming from you… well you know." I said guiding him to my bedroom.

"A guy can't be honest?"

"A guys can, but Damon can't." I said looking at him, knowing why I've been answering like this for 3 years of school.

"Hey, I know what I've done to…"

"Just let go Damon, we are here to make you learn something, not to talk about…"

"Us?"

"Not us… What you and your friends done to me."

"Ok, then I must say..."

"It doesn't matter, _**not anymore**_."

He stood there, thinking about what I said. I didn't meant to be so harsh but, he got the point of it.

"So here's where you spend your time, while you're not trying to piss me."

"Why do why affect you so much?"

"No reason."

"Huh, no reason? You give me more attention, then to your girlfriend Caroline… I know the way she looks at me."

He was laying in my bed… of course, but when I made reference to his girlfriend, he just got up and head towards me.

"Who makes you think you're so special- Lena? And Caroline? Caroline bores me."

He was so close to me, looking to me upside down, like some piece of art.

"I didn't said I was, but if it's what you think…" Now we stared at each other, and my heart skips a beat, his eyes were so blue now, I don't know, well , sometimes I hate him and I want to punch him, and then there's times like this one, that I want to kiss him, and taste his lips.

"Hum… Let's start."

"yea, Of course."

"So since the musical It's Thursday, we should start with the mythological work, what do you think?" I was showing him a book about Mystic Falls that my dad gave to me, we were both now sitting in bed.

"It works fine for me."

"I want you to work at this Damon, if it's that important to you, you should."

"Not for me."

"then why doing this?"

His expression changed in a minute.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You don't have too."

"Good."

"Right…" I looked at him, like he couldn't trust me, he didn't.

"Elena…"

I looked and he was stroking my face, I wonder why, he never had been this sweet.

"Damon…"

"I, thank you, after everything I done to you, I don't think you should have helped me."

"I care about you… and don't ask me why."

He looked at me, like he was trying so hard to find something.

"I won't."

He was coming closer, and I just interrupted this weird moment.

"Well I will get something for us to eat."

"Sure why not? Do you need help."

"Actually."

* * *

_**SO I'm happy about this chapter I hope you are too...**_

_**SO Damon stroking Elena's face? WHat about the reason why Damon is doing this? **_


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Damon

_**WARNING: Damon and Elena don't end quite well this chapter...**_

* * *

Damon went downstairs to help me in kitchen, preparing our lunch. It was a sunny day, and after all I was feeling good, nothing bad happened, and this Damon, is the Damon I wish I'd met 3 years before.

"So are going to stare or help me?" He looked at me, leaning on the wall, actually staring, but smiling, maybe the only genuine smile I've ever saw.

"You changed." He approached me, and joined me on the counter, help me preparing sandwiches.

"How so?" I could start feeling him tense, at the question.

"the glasses? You are more confident."

"Yea well, everyone has the right to change. After my mom and brother's death, I decided to care more about myself." I kept my head to the floor.

"You did well."

"Thank you." It was almost like a whisper.

He was putting, pieces of chicken on his sandwich, while I putted tomato in mine.

"I can't believe you don't like tomato, Mr. O'Connell."

He stared confused, probably. I was quoting, the lines of the musical "The drunken and the singer." He was the drunken man and I was the singer, the main characters.

"I am too drunk to answer you properly Mrs. Lavonia."

"So you, do know the lines?" I asked him, actually he quoted perfectly.

"I know the story."

"You will sing on the part, like Lavonia?"

"Yes, I will."

"I didn't knew you could actually sing."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I said lifting my eyebrow, like I always did near him.

"May I get to know you better?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Everyone has the right to change –Lena." He was taking the words I said before.

"Give me a break, in 3 days you were all yourself and now you're being gentle, and nice, and sweet to me, I honestly don't get you. People usually take some time to change, if they do." I yelled him, but not too much.

"Some circumstances in life, changes you for the sec."

"Why don't we just go upstairs, finishing the work, I'm done talking with you." Harsh much? yea as usual, Damon was an ass, he always cared about himself and no one. Suddenly he changes? That's so not him, he is hiding something.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

I just nodded in refuse to his question.

"Me neither, do you know why they believe in such fact?"

I nodded once more.

"Are you going ever talk to me?"

"Want you want me to say?"

"I, just… look , just help me with this, we don't need to talk about anything else."

"Fine, cause I can't stand this. The past is always getting in the middle of our conversations, why can't we just move on?" I was crying, I could see he was feeling bad about it.

"Hey, sorry, sorry about everything I done to you, you didn't deserved it, you are much better than I could ever think, but please don't cry." I kept with my face turned on his back, crying.

"Look at me Elena." He touched my chin to bring my face to him, we stared, and it was beautiful, we had compassion.

"You're right, It's late, I see you on Wednesday to work on the lines, we finished the work, and It's amazing, you've done all by yourself."

"I couldn't have done without you." He smiled, the second smilled this day, must be someone dying, he usually just smirks.

"Yes you could have." He was staring, but something bothered him so he diverted the look.

I walked him to the door, we said goodbye, and he left, on his new car, a blue one too a Camaro, was more simple but matched with his eyes.

Damon always felt to me so sad and lonely, and a part of him seemed, broken. Like he always looked at himself has a bad person, and he was, but something changed him, and he just wants to make things right, I might just give him a chance.

* * *

_**So this was the shortess chapter I've done so far. I haven't received more reviews,and I may lost the inspiration about it, cause at first I was so excited, so please review ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5 Your'e my only hope

_**First of all I am so glad you guys reviewed, I really Am. My inspiration got back and in this chapter you will see some of the resemblances between A walk to remember when Jamie and Carter are on the musical. I hope you guys enjoy this one. **_

_**I am making another story about Elena being a vampire and all, I will probably upload it in the next few weeks and I'm hoping you guys read it ;)**_

* * *

It's already Thursday. Actually I don't feel like getting out of this bed, so I may stay here and hide myself underneath the sheets.

"Elena you are going to be late if you don't wake up, right now!" My dad was yelling at me and to tell the truth I was feeling lazy, yet I answered.

"I'm just …washing my face I'll be downstairs in a minute." I remembered to say that on my last two seconds, seemed enough reason to make my dad shut up. I got up and head to the bathroom. Omg! I was looking like a zombie. When I finally brushed my hair and washed my face I head downstairs.

Looking much better.

"Hey dad good morning, don't forget to get my dress. Today you have to go see me I will represent Lavonia." I kissed him on his cheek, and sit on the chair to eat my already made breakfast.

"Good morning hunnie, and Oh! So much to do today. I will see if I get there in time." I looked a bit disappointed, after all my dad was the only one left to me and sometimes I just wanted him to be there.

"I understand, your work..Just…try Dad." Has I said that playing with my fork, my dad approached me and gave me a kiss of comfort, at least for now.

* * *

When I arrived school, I didn't saw Damon where he could be found, so I walked through the school hallway and I saw him by the lockers with his friends. I approached him to ask if he had the lines already memorized, but I change my mind and decided to ask him to stop by my house so we can finish the work.

"Hi Damon. So I see you after school?" I tried to be nice, but then Caroline who was near Damon, made some sort of comment about my clothes.

"Nice sweater." She laughed so hard and so did Damon.

"To the answer for your question I should say :_**"In your dreams.**_"

I made myself strong and tried not to cry has Damon and his friends started to laugh on me. I turned around and a tear sleep away from my face. How could he? All this time? He was just kidding with me. We spent a lot of great time together. Yesterday we had so much fun, eating pizza, and watching some movies , trying to memorize the lines and a bunch of other lies! It was all a lie, I have to stop being so naïve, especially with Damon...

* * *

It was already time to prepare for the musical. My dad came by the school to bring me the dress, I faked a smile so he couldn't notice how bad this day was being, I just wanted to be over.

I dressed this beautiful blue long dress, and curled my hair so I could look like Lavonia. It suited perfect to my body, showing my curves. I put some make up, which I wasn't used to, but I guess my mom helped a lot in that.

Anyone had seen me yet in this dress, I was on the backstage hiding from everyone, but I could sneak to the stage and watch the big audience, they were all excited. And then I saw my dad, and I forgot completely everything, cause to be honest he was the only thing I cared about right now.

I was astonished. Damon's acting was really good, he played the character really well, he remembered all the lines, pretty impressive, anyway I was so disappointed on his later action, that I could care less.

It was my turn to get on that stage, when I first walked in Damon seemed astonished, he was staring almost gape. My character is suppose to be sexy and confident so I walked, swaying my hips, and almost walking like a cat, slowly, passing over Damon to the set of the Bar.

Actually a casino.

"Ms. Lavonia, I'm glad you came for tonight's show, just to sing for all of us."

He turned to face me.

"It's my pleasure Mr. O'Connell ." I said has I touched his chin with one of my fingers, trying to be seductive.

I passed him by and walked to the middle of the stage, positioning myself to sing. The music starts and everyone stares. Omg! My heart beats fast and I'm getting nervous. I start to open my mouth so the melody could come out easily.

_**"There's a song that's inside, of my soul…**_

_**It's the one that I tried, to right over and over again.**_

_**I awake in the infinite cold, But you sing to me over… and over and over again.**_

_**So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray … "** _I made the gesture of praying with my hands .

_**"To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours, I know now…**_

_**You're my only, hope…"**_ Damon suddenly looked at me trying to read between the lines of the lyrics.

Damon approached me and _**kissed**_ me. Just like that, in front of everyone. It was fast but sweet at the same time, I couldn't taste for that longer. Has I opened my eyes I saw all kinds of emotions in his eyes. I guess that was on the lines, but somehow I don't remember reading:"Mr. and Ms Lavonia kiss."

We felt weird so we just turned to look at the audience that was cheering for us.

This was the end of the musical, and we all joined to give our hands and make a bow to the audience thanking for them to be present. We all left the stage, and it was my turn to ask Damon why he kissed me.

"Damon." I yelled, but nothing .

I hardly saw him in the middle of the confusion, that's when I spot a raven black hair at distance and I run on my heels that by now I took because they really hurt. Has I finally approach him…

"Damon. We need to talk." I looked at him, making understand why this conversation was important. He immediately understood what I meant with "We REALLY NEED to talk."

"Ok. " He grabbed my arm gently and led us to the corner of the back stages. We stood there for a minute , but then I opened my mouth to talk.

"Damon I will be brief. We had a great time together at least I thought we did, but then your action spoke for yourself, and I'm done with it. I don't know why you did what you did tonight but I don't even care, I just want you to leave me alone."

"Ele-I" I cut whatever he was going to say, by leaving him to be alone, and head outside where my father was waiting for me. This was the worse night ever and I hate Damon so much for that.

How come he's the only person I can't read, I can't tell if he is being honest, if he's truly feeling, because one minute he can be sweet and gentle and funny, then he can turn out to be a bastard, a dick and an arrogant person. I hate what he makes me feel...

* * *

_**Elena POV**_

It has been 2 days since we barely talked, we hardly see each other and talk to each other at school. Sometimes when he passes over me he gives me a "hey" and I just answer him with an "hi" but a really bad "hi"… Everything had changed so much between us, he is not the same, and I am not the same. I feel like we barely know each other, like all that time we spent together was in vain.

My dad was also working hard on his job, and seeing more frequently Susie, leaving me behind. I felt so alone. I miss him, I miss both of them.

* * *

It was Saturday and my dad had just left for work. I was watching whatever was showing on Tv, I was really bored.

"My life sucks." I talked to myself, hoping someone would listen. Then actually and for a second I thought somebody had just listened to me, cause I heard someone knocking on my door. I went to sneak on who was on my porch, and I just couldn't believe it. Damon Salvatore. I stood there wanting to make him beg my name.

"C'mon Elena… Open the door, please." Now it was music to my ears. I opened the door and we both looked at each other knowing all of this was awfully wrong.

"What do you want?" I really meant it.

"I miss spending time with you."

"Prove it." I almost yelled at him, I mean he hits me with those comments and then comes begging for some time with him?

"What about you and me dinner tonight, I come to pick you up at eight o'clock?" Well that was an interesting surprise. I didn't know if I should take the offer, but then I know that everyone deserves a second chance, although this is already the 3rd chance I gave to him. Besides with those blue eyes glowing on me I couldn't say no.

"Let's just say that I say yes. Will you behave and try to be the Damon who spent that time you claim for?"

"I promise Ms. Elena Gilbert."

"Then I see you at eight." He was making that genuine smile I missed so much, and now I could finally see

how sorry he was.

* * *

_**So another chapter done! I'm proud of this one and proud of Damon *.***_

_**How do you think it will be their date?**_

_**Elena will show Damon part of her Untold secret... you will see...**_


	6. Chapter 6 i'm dying

_**Warning this is a very cute/sad chapter. I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews, I'm sorry, i said I would upload it two days ago, but i just had a lot to do, and to making things right I just made it bigger, this chapter is way bigger than the others, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**«Ding dong»**_

"Dad I'll open it!" I don't remember Damon forgetting anything here, besides its only 3o'clock.

"Elena! I missed you so much!" O god I couldn't believe it, Bonnie my best friend was back. She went on vacations to France with her parents. Apparently she is back, and sometimes I just need a friend to hear me.

"Oh! I missed you to." I hugged her. It's comforting. We used to be closer, but when we went to 10th grade we just separate from each other, she went to science and I went to the history area and all. Actually I always wanted to be a writer, my mom was a writer I wanted to be like her.

"How are you?" She was still on my porch leaning on my door, smiling, her smile so warm she could fill a whole room with it.

"I.. I've been fine."

"I'm sorry, I should have said, how have you been? " She was far away when my mom died, but she received the news, and she was in shock.

"No, its ok, I'm dealing fine with it." I gave her a simple smile. The truth i,s I never really accepted my mother and brother's death.

"Elena! Who is it?" My dad called from the kitchen.

"It's Bonnie dad." When I said who it was, my dad came in a rush to invite Bonnie in. I almost forgot to invite her.

"Thanks Mr. Gilbert."

"Just call me John Bonnie, I'm use to have you here."

I smiled, usually my dad protect me from all of my friends, he said sometimes not every people are what with think they are, but he accepted Bonnie really well.

We went to my room and we sit together on my bed.

"Bonnie, I would ask you to have dinner with us, but I have a date today." Actually I would love her to stay, but I made a promise to Damon, that I would give him a chance.

"No problem… Wait… Did I heard, a date?" She gave me that look, actually it wasn't a surprise one, but a look of :" Who is the guy? is he handsome?". I was afraid of her reaction, If I told her that the guy was Damon. They were never "good" friends, neither was I, from all the things he done to me and…Bonnie. But mostly I would say: Me. She hated him.

"Yup…" I looked down.

"And…" Bonnie approached me, raising a eyebrow.

"And he is… pretty handsome."

"Oh, c'mon Elena" She grabbed my pillow and throw right into my face. We both laughed at the situation.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, believe me Elena, I'm tired of being shocked!" She told me, more like an advice.

"Well, wait until I tell you the guy who I'm going on a date with, is Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie's chin literally fell, and I took that has a bad thing.

"What? Damon Salvatore, that bastard?" She was seriously mad at me.

"Bonnie, I know, believe me I know. I just… look, he is changed, and he is a better person now."

"He made you suffer Elena, It's not like someone has in Damon Salvatore, changes like that." She clapped her fingers.

"But he is. I don't know why, but he never made a single thing to hurt me again he promised me." I was convinced by my words, I didn't quite well if I should, cause the last time I was a naïve girl I ended up hurt.

"And how in the world, you and Damon are dating?"

"We're not. We just spent some time together, and he wants to know me better, and I gave him that chance." What a liar. Actually we spent time together because of work, and he only wants this date to redeem himself.

"Ok. If you are happy with that, I'm happy too, but don't ask me to accept him like that."

"I would never." I hugged her once more. And she told me she was leaving to clean her messy room and to visit her grandmother. Now it was my turn to get ready for the date.

* * *

What should I choose? Is this formal? Checked. Do I need to get a lot prettier? Not checked. I don't think I can get pretty, I was such a geek, I changed a lot, I actually changed my glasses into eye contacts, I don't use braids anymore, just my soft free hair. I'm better that's a fact.

"Elena? May I come in?" It was my dad, I got scared.

"Yes of course Dad."

"I kind of heard your conversation with Bonnie and I know you are getting into a date."

Oh no! Even my dad knew, shit, we weren't supposed to talk that loud.

"Hum…yes I am. And dad you should learn not to sneak."I look at him raising my eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just that. Your mother has this beautiful dress I would like you to wear."

A dress? I mean my mother always had a good taste, I just didn't expect her to wear dresses, and she always used jeans and shirt.

"A dress?"

"Yes, here, take it." My dad delivered me a box, than he left me to open it alone.

"Omg!" I said enchanted. The dress was beautiful. It was black, short, with a corset and some purple diamonds circling it. I was amazed, this dress was perfect. When I dressed it, I felt like a princess, it suited me perfectly, showing my curves. I had to say I was beautiful. My make up was black/blue soft, and a simple gloss on my lips. I curled a little my hair, and I was ready. When I went downstairs, my dad was staring.

"You look so much like your mother."

"yea… I think so, isn't this dress beautiful?"

"It is but you make it more beautiful." I kissed my dad on his cheek.

"Thanks dad."

_**«Dind dong»**_

"Oh it must be Damon… May I go dad?" I looked at him still didn't opened the door.

"Sure, of course sweetheart, I don't want to scare the guy." My dad made me laugh so hard. True he was so protective, if he started to make Damon questions, he would just end with our date.

When I opened the door, I could see this handsome guy named Damon Salvatore… what a god… He was with his typical black jeans and combat boots, his hair was beautifully messy, and he wear a blue shirt a little unbuttoned and his naturally leather jacket.

"Hi." He just stared, he didn't say a single word, he just stood there, watching me.

"Hum… Hi." I just smiled he was amazingly embarrassed.

"Shall we." He extended his arm to me. My dad was at the kitchen and I could see him watching us. I gestured my goodbye.

We head to Damon's new camaro , and he opened the door for me, like a gentleman.

"Thanks." He just smiled at me.

It was a big silence at the car, but I just broke it.

"So… Where are you going to take us?"

"When we get there you'll see it." He smirked.

"Well, maybe a clue?"

"Elena, always stubborn…"

"Damon the… Well Damon." He laughed on me.

"Is that the best you can do to upset me?"

"I wasn't trying to upset you, just insult you in a funny way." Did words escaped me or something?

He turned around to look at me, still driving.

"It's not working." He whispered, and then he kept his eyes on the road.

After 5 minutes on the road we were at the destination place.

"Oh! I know this place Damon and It's too expensive, you shouldn't have."

"Well I'm the one who pays everything here, so I know what I do." He said leaving the car and opening my door."

"Thanks." I said blushing, he could see it.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" I just looked at him, a little ashamed.

"Nope."

"It's never late for that is it?" I laughed inside.

"Coming from Damon Salvatore, I don't think it is."

He smiled at me once more and we left to this amazing restaurant. Actually Italian, really expensive, I even saw it on news, saying it had amazing food.

"Miss Elena Gilbert." He extended me a chair, being even more gentleman, he was willing my forgiveness.

"So what are you going to ask?" I didn't know what to ask actually so I just asked him first. The menu was all in Italian, of course.

"You don't know what's written on there do you?" yup, I was definitely embarrassed !

"Caught!" He laughed, his laugh was so beautiful…. Wait what are you saying?

"I can ask for you." He smiled.

"Oh! Thank you." I was quite impressed, of his kindness.

"buonanotte" This was the waiter, he had a good accent I wonder if he really was Italian.

"Buonanotte." Damon said with his amazing accent too, never expect that from him.

"Hum… yea what he just said." Damon laughed at my "good night" .

"Voglio una lasagna, por favore." Damon said, wow I didn't quite understood what he said only the lasagna part.

"I want the same he asked." I look awkwardly.

"Bene." The waiter left and we stood there laughing, I was enjoying this moment with Damon.

"I didn't know your Italian vein." I asked him raising my eyebrow in a funny way.

"Yea, well my family is from Italy, so I can speak a thing or two."

I was impressed. I knew so few about him.

"I must say I'm impressed, never saw this side of Damon, but that kinda explains the Salvatore part. " I said has I took a gulp of water, always staring at his eyes, trying to figure out something more.

"What's wrong with the Salvatore part?" He approached a little.

"Nothing." I laughed between words, just by the look on his face.

"I hope so." He gave me a smirk.

"I a… I'm going to the bathroom ok?" I said standing.

"Sure of course."

_**Damon's POV**_

Well she left. I wonder how many times she escaped from me, maybe I'm being to awkward with this Italian accent, just thought I could impress her. I have to say she is beautiful tonight, she was always beautiful to me behind those glasses, but now I can see it clearer.

When I was about to take a gulp of water I noticed a paper getting out of her bag, I wonder what that be? I knew it would probably be wrong to take it and read it, but I was too curious and either way she wasn't going to say much about her . I looked both sides and took it.

The title was: "My wish list." Why did she kept this I wonder? Well let's keep reading.

"Before I know it's over I want to accomplish this few things: Watch the stars on my porch with someone special; Kiss THE GUY; make a tattoo; make a tree house; marry and be happy for those seconds. " What? Kiss the guy? What guy, I mean it's not my concern but… Marry? Well she has a couple of dreams here. It would be better if I put this on its place, she was coming back.

"Hey, I'm back." She smiled at me, I can see she changed her makeup, at least repaired it.

"I'm glad, I was kinda alone here." I tried to make some believable excuse, It was actually working.

"Oh really? With all these women drooling over you, I don't think you would be alone."

"Jealous much **_–Lena_**?" Ok, much of a jerk now.

"Of course not, I was just, whatever." She got embarrassed, I didn't mean to.

"It's ok_**-Lena**_, I'm here with you today. It's all about you."

Maybe I've said too much, but I was the honest one here.

"Well, then thank you." We looked at each other as usual, this was kind of our thing, to stare in each other's eyes, I enjoyed it, she had these beautiful doe eyes.

"Here's the food." The waiter said, in is awful English accent.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you." Elena said with her sweet voice.

* * *

It passed 2 hours and we were about to leave the restaurant. She said the food was brilliant and that I was already forgiven, we had a lot of a great time, making fun of the waiter. I enjoyed being with her, but I know I couldn't undo what I've done to her, at least make things better. I never thought I could feel this way near her, but I did.

We went to the central park, and we ate an ice cream.

"Oh , you a… you have something on your… here let me." Elena took a little of ice cream that was on my lips, it was cute her nervous way to be.

"Are you done staring?" I just needed to make this joke.

"Sorry, it's a thing we are used to aren't we?" She got the point. But I just laughed.

"Elena?" I was tempted to talk about her wish list.

"Yes?" She looked me with those doe eyes.

"When you were at the bathroom, I saw this paper getting out of your bag and.."

"You saw it? My wishlist?" I didn't expect her to put things like this but yea.

"Yes, sorry I didn't quite meant to."

Was kinda sorry, just kinda.

"Oh, It's ok, it's just a silly thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that, tell me about it." I approached her a little. We were sitting on a park bench, and I place my arm around her shoulder she set comfortable.

"It's something I never tell anyone, not even Bonnie."

She seemed sad and nervous, I wonder what it was.

"Damon It's really personal, and if I tell you promise me you will respect it ok?" She looked at me, putting all her trust on me, I agreed of course.

"I'm dying. And this is the things I want to do before I die…" What…? What? Wait, what? Are you kidding with me? She must be, I mean, but she wouldn't mess with these things. I can't lose her, I mean not that way. Maybe that way. Now that I got her I can't just lose her, no, no, no.

"You what? No." I saw a tear running through her beautiful face. I wanted to stroke her cheek but I was too furious for that.

"It's just the way it is."

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Will Elena die like Jamie?**_

_**Will the guy honored of Elena kiss be Damon? Let's see ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7 May I be your Boyfriend?

_**I am so sorry to make you wait guys, but I promise this chapter is way more Delena in every words. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.**_

* * *

I was in shock, how can Elena be so calm about her dying.

"_**What do you mean it's just the way it is?**_" I looked gesturing with my hands, I was being too aggressive, and I have to say, it was none of my business, but I just couldn't let her think, her life hadn't meaning.

"Damon…please…don't make it as hard as already is." She left the bench ready to leave me there, talking to myself. I needed to do something.

"Elena, wait!" I took her by the arm, and kissed her already, right now, right there. She needed to know, that Damon had changed, for her and for other reasons that made me realize how bastard I had been all those years.

Elena gently placed her arms around my neck, tasting my lips and the inside of my mouth. It was just me and her. In that moment I swear I forgot all my problems, that's the way she made me feel, myself, free… We stopped the awaited moment to look into each other's eyes, when I see her crying. It breaks my heart, if I truly have one.

"Elena.." I stroke her face wiping away her tears.

"Why now Damon?" Ok, that I didn't understand, what is she referring?

"What do you mean?" I looked at her in confusion, has she pushed my hands far from her beautiful skin.

"I told you… you couldn't fall in love with me. I'm dying, I will only cause pain to you, can't you see that?" In that moment, I lost the movements. I couldn't say a single word, only watch her go away running in the rain.

_**Elena's POV**_

This can't be happening… this shouldn't have happened. I need to stay away from him, he needs to know I'm not going to be around so soon.

I discovered the cerebral tumor one year ago, I kept it secret. Only me and my dad knew it, I didn't want anyone to feel pity on me, I was just trying to be this normal teenage girl. I always had been a mind open person, always had faith, but when I found out I was about to die, I couldn't handle myself, I had to accept it was my destiny. Now Damon knows it, we fell from each other, and that wasn't supposed to. Actually I don't know what I really feel.

* * *

It's morning, and I'm not in the mood to see anyone, my dad left me a note on the fridge again saying, he was going to pass the day with the stupid secretary, anyways, when I found out my disease I told my father I didn't want him to stop living his life just because of me. I wouldn't be any responsibility.

When I went downstairs, strangely I smell pancakes coming from the kitchen. When I approach, I see Damon sitting on my chair looking at me in amusement. The table was filled with orange juice, toasts, strawberry pancakes, and chocolate cake. Everything was wonderful.

"Good morning." He smiled to me. You know… that genuine smiled he recently decided to make for me.

"Hum… how did you get in?" That's a good question Elena. I stopped walking, to lean on my door.

"Oh, well I know you keep a copy of your keys underneath the porch carpet." He smirked at me, and making his eye thing.

"I wonder how you do know, but why all this?" His smirk fell, he sounded sad.

"The way you left, yesterday's night, was a little bit rude of you miss_**-Lena**_, so I thought that I said something wrong, and to reward you I made this." He gestured to my pancake, smirking once more.

"You didn't need to, you did nothing wrong. " I set on my chair playing with the fork, probably because I didn't know what to say.

"You know… it's true." I looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what was it.

"What is true?" I said approaching him more, leaning on my table.

"I fell for you. Hard miss Gilbert, now there's nothing you can do. "I smiled at him but keeping my eye contact on him, those beautiful eyes were my life source.

"Damon…" He placed a finger gently on my lips.

"Shssshsh, don't say anything. Today I want to take you to a place, and it's really important to me." I nodded, and smiled at his determination.

"Why?" I looked at my plate, playing with the rest of my pancake.

"Because, for 3 years I had been a bastard, and idiot, a guy who made funny of a beautiful girl, but most important a guy, that realized, you have to enjoy your life. For that I want you to get to know me better, I want to be able to take you on a date, to dance with you, to kiss you, to show you my special places, I want you to feel special. Cause right now you mean so much to me." When he said that my heart breaks, right into the floor, I couldn't believe in those beautiful words, he couldn't be more perfect. But I am afraid that, he will feel alone, broken when I die. I was crying and I didn't even notice.

"What about when I die, this man right in from of me, with a beautiful life in front of him, wasting it with a girl with 3 months to live? I can't let you do that."

"Elena, you are no waste, you have to keep your hope." He said grabbing my hand on his.

"I..I… I can't make you quit on me, can I?" I said with a genuine smile.

"No you can't, I will take care of you, and make sure all your wishes from your wish list come true. " Omg, that was too much! He was amazing.

"Thank you… for everything, If someone told me 3 years ago, I wouldn't believe it."

"Go upstairs, change your clothes I will be here waiting for you, I need to take you to a very important place. " I smiled at him, and went running upstairs.

I had finally accept, that nothing would change Damon's opinion, and that we would enjoy ourselves until my time came.

I was wearing a beautiful purple dress , and my summer white shoes, my hair was on a ponytail, I applied some soft make up and went downstairs where Damon was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful as usual. " He smirked to me.

"You are not bad at all too. " I laughed and he laughed with me, has he picked me up on bridal style to his car, I kept laughing.

"Here, are you comfortable?" He was being too gentle. I may actually think someone possessed Damon's body… I guess I just don't know him that well.

"I am Damon! Don't need to treat me has an old lady." He smiled to me and went for the driver position.

After long 10 minutes we stopped on the hospital, I wonder why he was taking me here. I hope no to get me stuck on a treatment. He opened my door, and I walked slowly looking attentively at the hospital .

"Why did you bring us here?" I told him, has he picked my hand on his.

"You'll see."

After walking on these huge corridors we stopped on this room, where a woman was laying on a bed, seemed very weak. When she saw Damon came in, she smiled genuinely .

"Damon, my son." Wait a minute this woman is Damon's mother? I couldn't believe he took me to his mother… I feel really bad right now, I can't believe his mother is hospitalized, must be awful to him.

"Mom, this is Elena, a very special girl to me." His hand was on his mother's hand. His mother turn her look to me. She stared smiling.

"I can see she is." Damon was almost crying, I could see it, it broke my heart. I smiled genuinely to his mother, but then I took Damon's face on my hands cupping it.

"Damon, are you sure about this?" A tear was running through his face, I cleaned it away.

"I am, trust me." He took my hands on his, and he turned to look at his mother, who seemed to be in a struggling to live.

"my mom, doesn't have much time you know… I wanted you to know how important this woman is in my life, She wanted me to go to university, to live a healthy life, to have someone amazing by my side. " That's why he wanted so hard to have good marks, and he needed my help to it. I can't believe once I said, that no one would care if went to university, now I get it.

"Oh, Damon…" I was interrupted by his words.

"No, Elena she is the most important thing in my life, if I lose her, I will make sure I don't lose you too." No, no, no I wasn't going to take this responsibility, I'm dying also, I can't live him alone.

"Damon, you should find someone to be by your side forever, I am not that person. " His mother was already resting, has I left Damon went after me.

"Elena, I want to do this." I nodded, I was too tired to argue.

We left the hospital after me and Damon kiss his mother on her forehead, leaving her to rest in peace.

* * *

We were standing at my porch, when I decided to say something.

"Damon, You are always telling me these beautiful things, I think I need to tell you, that you've became such a special person in my life, that I never thought you would."

"You miss_**-Lena**_, are stealing my words, you know…" He smirked to me.

"No, I am being honest with you Damon, I don't think I have been honest with you lately, and I am sorry about it." I said cupping his face on my hands, his skin was ….AMAZING!

"Apologize accept." He smiled to me, grabbing my hand back to his own, intertwining our fingers.

"So guess we are a… " I started afraid to finish the sentence.

"_**A couple?**_" He said laughing on me.

"Don't laugh, I don't know sure, what we are…" I punched on his arm.

"I know for sure you are my girlfriend, I want to be your boyfriend, may I?" He pleaded in a funny way, on his knees. He made me smile instantly .

"Of course you may Mr. Salvatore. " I said has he picked me up on bridal style, he spin me around, and I laugh with all my heart.

"Now, we Elena, we are going to see the stars together, and make your wish come true."

Awnn, he was so sweet on reminding of that.

"Thank you, Damon… but are you the special person?" I said lifting my eyebrow on a funny way.

"I don't know you tell me." He approached me, I leaned a little and we kissed again. This time was more passionate but still sweet. When we break gasping for air, we just set on my porch stairs watching the beautiful night. All stars were bright and I was with the man I always wished to be.

"You know… when we first kissed…I always knew how special you were to me." Some part was true, since the moment we met I felt special.

"Oh really? Well, why do you think I couldn't let you go since then?" We laughed and he placed an arm around my shoulders, making me lean my head on his shoulder. I wish I could stay like this forever.

* * *

_**So ? Isn't this delena version cute... I LOVE THEM LIKE THIS! I wish delena was really like this... Well, how do you think Damon will make Elena's wishes come true? Will elena survive this!**_


End file.
